


Would you undress me?

by orphan_account



Series: ceo!au - sekai [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Smut, Top Sehun, ceo au kind of but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin had been warned by Sehun that if they don't want to be the main topic in the tabloids' hungry mouths, Jongin had to keep it low and not to be overly touchy with Sehun. But since Kim Jongin wanted to be close to his lover, he decided to change his dress attire, so that no one could guess who he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you undress me?

**Author's Note:**

> i guess this wouldn't be what you expect but i hope you'll enjoy it! as the usual typos, grammar mistakes and i hope they won't annoy you to much haha

Sehun had always believed that being a CEO to a company would be quite the easy job. So when he took this position, he was happy, but it lasted only for a while. He didn't think that being a CEO of a small, just uprising company would be such a hard job as it was now. He thought that he would be sitting in his office, drinking coffee and signing only documents but he was so wrong. Especially because his company was related to advertising and the old CEO had a dream to grow the company to one working in the entertainment too, he left enough of work for Sehun to do that he could keep doing it until he grow old and die.

But he wasn't in position to say anything about, he had agreed and he had to follow, not only this but he was grateful to his boss for the opportunities he gave him, having in mind that Sehun didn't come from very rich family, but from a normal one, so he couldn't imagine growing into this position if it wasn't the old man. But with the gratefulness, Sehun was honest enough to curse the elder in the face when he slowly understood why the man decided on Sehun.

"Listen, let me live my life to the fullest and we both know that there was no one else in this company better than you when it comes to using the right words to make people unable to say no." the old man had said when Sehun stormed into his home without any greeting and shouted frantically how he was doomed and how he could never make this company work because he couldn't even stay in his office, since he had to visit so many sponsors and he had to look for new ones.

"That's not the only reason, is it?" Sehun asked with a sigh because he knew it was something more into the picture and he would be more than glad to know it now.

"Yes, you have a pretty face, you're young and for the entertainment industry, people love to work with people as you, having in mind that you're not a rich brat being spoiled with golden spoon, you're perfect." the man explained with a gentle smile on his face, he had meant no harm but this was still slightly painful for Sehun. He had been secretary until recently and he had grown to be a CEO. 

He was grateful for his personality and the kindness his family taught him since he was child, so this helped not to make too many enemies into the company. Not to mention that he knew quite a lot of people crushing on him and his flirting helped him with keeping the fire low. But he was sure that if he did one mistake and everyone would be gone. He wasn't blind to miss the hard stares he was receiving and he was sure it wasn't because he was a handsome man only.

And since he couldn't say anything to his boss, he did the only other thing he knew, to follow his orders and also work on making as many "friends" as he could. He knew if he was nice to the rich perverted guys even without sleeping with them he could earn a lot, so he was trying his best to keep it light. 

One of the late meetings between CEOs and big stars, sponsors and many more who hold some kind of name into the eyes of the general public, Sehun met a man he learned to love. Kim Jongin, he was an ex-model, as he later found out, but he just got into position of a CEO because of his father, who unfortunately was in the hospital because of a severe sickness. So Jongin had to keep the company's name clean and he took his father's position. Sehun later noticed that Jongin had no idea what the company was doing and he had no idea how the IT sector was working too but he was a nice company and he had enough talents that many people didn't notice his lack of knowledge.

Jongin was the one who caught Sehun's eyes in one of the dinners and slowly they approached each other, it had started only with the wild sex they were having and the need to have someone in their beds, fucking them and being reckless in a way their positions didn't allow, but sooner or later things changed and Sehun found out that their feelings were growing mutually.

One year later, as of the current time, they were living together, trying to keep their relationship as low as they could for couple of reasons. Sehun had a name to keep and he had to make sure his company would have a place to stay in case Sehun failed and someone else could take his place. Jongin couldn't allowed his failure as a CEO to be noticed too, since he barely stepped in the company even though he was in every party and dinner, to keep the company's good looks. The one who took care of the company was Chanyeol, Jongin's cousin, who was familiar with the technology and he was leaving small notes for Jongin to learn and his mother, who by Jongin's words, was hated by the public because everyone thought she broke up Jongin's father first marriage years ago.

"And that's not right, my father's first wife actually cheated on him and knocked herself with a baby from a man she didn't even know." Jongin chuckled. "But the public still hate my mother more than anything."

Sehun felt bad for Jongin but he couldn't deny that he was jealous too, he didn't hideit either and the fights they had were not one or two but much more because of this. Jongin was rich, he had always had everything and he could try anything he wished, this explained why he was a dancer and also model, he loved to be free. Sehun on the other end, could explain every part of the computer Jongin was using, simply because Sehun in high school and university needed a part-time job and he decided he should repair computers.

But in general, they loved each other, Sehun often wondered if they didn't love only each other's bodies but he wished to be wrong, he was sure his heart was beating because of Jongin, the person, and not only for Jongin, the dick or the body, or the ass. But he couldn't deny that he loved having sex with Jongin more than trying to have deep conversation with him, especially when it came to things which Jongin enjoyed but Sehun found boring or the other way around. Also Jongin wished to be open about their relationship, while Sehun was the one who was stopping him.

"Are you embarrassed?" Jongin asked once when they started to argue about where they were standing as a couple and Sehun chuckled at this.

"I'm not, but I'm not as you, I need to keep myself low so that my company would grow." Sehun explained for the hundredth time.

"I wonder how important that company is for you." Jongin then walked away to their shared bedroom and Sehun had found himself to open his mouth and say words which would hurt Jongin. Words which Sehun actually meant more than he thought.

But in the end, the sex was good. He loved the sex more than the breakfast Jongin was cooking but in the end the sex wasn't everything, or so he thought until today.

What he didn't expect is for his secretary, Joohyun, to walk into his office as if she had seen a ghost and awkwardly to play with her hair as if she didn't know how to spill the words in her mouth and Sehun was slightly confused because she had always been bold with him, ever since she had to slap his face in front of the whole dinner because Sehun got drunk, but that was another story.

"What is it?" he asked her and eyed her carefully, she was one of the few who knew about his relationship with Jongin and things started to click pretty fast. "Don't tell me Jongin is here." he could notice how hysteric he was growing, Jongin couldn't be here.

"Not really, not visibly him at least." She chuckled awkwardly and scratched her head. "Ah!" She growled. "I swear you should keep in your pants or dresses, for fuck's sake, I'm sending your _girlfriend_ in and I don't care what you'll do but keep it quiet and I'll dismiss all your meetings for today."

"Girlfriend?" Sehun whispered while his eyes were wide on her woman kept cursing under her breath, confused and really lost at the moment. Since when he was having a girlfriend, he wondered, but soon he found out when he heard the heels and the deep familiar chuckle.

"Jongin...?" Sehun stared the man, in front of him, the man who didn't look like a man at all, but more like hot foreign model, female model, since Jongin was wearing glasses, dress dangerously short and he was wearing a wig, bright bubble pink one. Sehun was speechless.

"Hey, lover boy." Jongin chuckled with deep voice and Sehun hoped that Jongin changed it when he had to talk with the security to pass him though.

"Are you okay?" Sehun asked and carefully eyed his boyfriend. Surprisingly Jongin looked extremely well with women's clothes and Sehun wondered if this was some kind of kink for the man or it was just something he enjoyed to do but decided to skip telling Sehun.

"Don't look at me like that it was Lu Han's idea!" Jongin put his hands up to show his surrender. "He said if I look like this no one will know who I am and I can be with you. But I'm never putting heels again." Jongin groaned and removed his couple of inches heels and sighed with relief. Sehun was still in some kind of shock.

"You look beautiful..." Sehun spoke quietly, his eyes were staring at the way Jongin's legs looked longer with the dress and he thought how much would like to bite this legs and leave dark bruises on them. He was going crazy, Sehun concluded and sighed.

"If I look so beautiful, would you undress me then?" Jongin asked quietly, when Sehun looked up his eyes, Sehun could swear that small devils were playing into these dark orbs and he could do nothing but chuckle and slowly cleared his desk.

"Do you have lube?" Sehun asked while he was putting his laptop and important places on another smaller table he had on the side, when he turned to look at Jongin, he found him on the already clean desk, dress up on his waist, front on the desk and his arms were stretched, while a lazy smirk was on his face.

"Do I? I wonder." Jongin chuckled and motioned for Sehun to move closer to him, behind him and Sehun was already hard enough to walk behind without asking anything.

"You prepared yourself." Sehun remarked barely as a whisper, his eyes glued on the slightly twitching red skin, the rim was wet, Sehun wondered how much lube Jongin used and how sticky and warm it would be inside him. "Did you come with no underwear too?" Sehun breathed heavily and worked on his pants and belt before widening Jongin's butt cheeks and giving Jongin a teasing lick before he bit both of the buttocks in his palms.

"What do you think?" Jongin moaned quietly and pushed his behind closer to Sehun. "Come on! Don't play with me!" Jongin whined and chuckled when something clicked in his head. "If you don't, I'll make sure I'll tease you so damn much when you want me inside you that...Fuck!"

Before Jongin could finish his small ranting, Sehun pushed fast inside him, he knew he stretched Jongin a lot and the way the walls clenched around him showed it. Jongin was panting, his head was lowered and his fingers were clenching the edge of the desk for dear life. Sehun waited couple of moments, he knew he had to wait a little bit more, because he was sure that Jongin had fingered himself at home, not in the bathroom, since he was so tight, but still he was slightly annoyed with his boyfriend. So this lead to Sehun moving fast and deep inside Jongin before the man got totally used to his size inside him.

"Fuck you..." Jongin groaned when he knew what Sehun was doing, lightly punishing him for what he was doing, what he did, but in the same time the black dress on Jongin, hugging his hips as if it was belonging there, made Sehun to be even rougher because this was the most arousing thing he had seen in a while.

"You already do, lover boy." Sehun whispered against Jongin's shoulder, which was bare, just now Sehun noticed that the dress was with bareback and gently he pushed Jongin's pink wig away, kissing the bare shoulder.

He could notice the chocolate scent on his boyfriend's body and chuckled before he bit the skin so hard that Jongin actually whelped and clenched even more around Sehun, almost making him groan from the tightness. 

"Stop taking it out on me!" Jongin hissed but then he moaned from pleasure because Sehun finally took his erection in hand and stoke him with the same painful thrust he was giving Jongin, deep, slow, hitting the prostate, Sehun knew this because every time he touched the sweet spot Jongin jumped and let out a quiet sigh as if this was the greatest pleasure he had ever felt, and maybe he did.

"It's your fault, you look so sexual that I can't hold myself." Sehun replied and pushed his free hand under Jongin's dress and then moved it up to the belly towards the already hard nipples. He pinched one making Jongin to curse him again. "And you love it when I manhandle you like this."

Jongin only hissed in response because he knew Sehun was right and he didn't have enough will power to deny it, neither he had enough strength to actually use his mouth for something else other than moaning, hissing, groaning and begging Sehun to actually work on his dick too and not only tease.

Sehun was enjoying this, maybe a little bit more than he should and a little but more than he needed to, but he believed that Jongin had passed a border he shouldn't, especially with this risk he took and being punished with pleasure sounded the best decision to Sehun. He noticed how Jongin was trembling under him, was the the pleasure or the position of his body but he didn't stop moaning and Sehun decided that maybe he was overdoing it. 

"Are you ready?" he asked Jongin because he knew that sometimes Jongin felt a little bit pain when Sehun was moving too fast inside him and he knew it was uncomfortable for both of them, so he was always asking this. It wasn't like the question would change Jongin's feelings, but it gave some kind of security to both of them.

When Jongin nodded and spread his legs a little bit more, pulled his body more steady on the desk, Sehun started to move in even faster pace, stroking Jongin just as fast and he could hear the noises of skins slapping against each other, Jongin moans and he was sure that Joohyun would scold him later but for now he loved to see the sweat forming on Jongin's skin, the smell of sex and his lover wrecked body under him.

"I love you." Sehun said when he kissed Jongin's shoulder blade a moment before he made both of them to come almost in the same time, groaning and shuddering from the amount of pleasure and adrenaline in their bodies. 

Sehun pulled away from Jongin then and went to take tissues to clean them a little bit before getting fully presentable for the people outside of the office. Jongin stayed quiet, slowly moving up, hissing when he felt that Sehun's semen was leaking from him and Sehun chuckled, kneeling down, spreading the cheeks enough to clean Jongin as much as he could.

"You know, you tell me you love me only when we have sex or later." Jongin commented, now spread open, sitting on the desk, Sehun still on his knees cleaning him. This shocked Sehun enough to make him stop working on Jongin's entrance and to meet his lover's eyes. He noticed affection in them and this calmed him down, but he also saw uneasiness.

"Do I?" he asked dumbly and chuckled a little bit. "I didn't notice it."

"Yeah, you do. But I don't mind, I know in some strange way you mean it." Jongin chuckled then and looked down at his bottom. "Am I ready to be a lady again?" he asked with a teasing tone showing that he didn't want to keep talking about feelings anymore.

"Yeah, we need to make something with your hair because it's messy and we're ready to walk out." Sehun looked at the heels and sighed. "Do you want to be taller than me so much?" He teased Jongin, earning a slap and a hiss that he was stupid.

"I'm a model, I'm hot and long legged when I wear heels one of the reasons why the people should love me as your girlfriend." Jongin explained, making Sehun to frown a little bit.

"But I don't have a girlfriend and I clearly don't want one." he said confused.

"You apparently don't have a boyfriend, don't you want one?" Jongin asked and stared at Sehun, but before the latter could say anything Jongin laughed. "I'm kidding, come on, we need to make a little show for the media."

Sehun knew there was more than what Jongin was showing but he didn't know how to react and he clearly wasn't prepared to have this kind of fight with Jongin, not when he was still hearing Jongin's moans and not when he could enjoy the long legs under the dress.

"You'll be the death of me." Sehun sighed and looked at his suit, he had to look presentable if he was going to walk out of the office with Jongin, his girlfriend.

"I know and I can't wait for it." Jongin stuck his tongue, put on his sunglasses and smacked his lips to make the lip-gloss to shine shine everywhere. "Let's show them how beautiful we are." Jongin slapped playfully Sehun's butt before holding Sehun's hand to pull him out of the office.

All the eyes were on them and Sehun wondered how many approved and how many thought of him as playboy. But what he wondered the most was what it would feel if Jongin was walking next to him in a suit, confident smirks and styled hair, the way Jongin was on the dinners, the way Jongin was himself. And Sehun felt a little bit lost again, because he didn't know what he wanted but he knew he liked Jongin's boldness. He liked Jongin a lot.


End file.
